


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 5：Root

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 5：Root

> Day 5 : Root

 

Shaw 将她扑躺在流理台上，身体挤入她的两腿之间。  “ 我们需要聊聊关于界线的问题，Root。” 她生气地啃咬Root 的锁骨，手指在湿润腿心狠狠地入侵。

 

嗯。

Root 的身子紧绷地弓起，分泌物不断增加溢出。

 

“ 你知道女人总有，嗯，性欲旺盛的几天。 ” 她艰难地完成句子，但理智早已随着Shaw 的节奏融化成身上的黏糊体液， 剩下的解释浓缩成词。

 

“ 助兴。”

 

她忍不住大声地呻吟。

嗯。

 

她们的性爱总是激烈而繁密。

 

Root 的双脚紧缠在Shaw 的腰间，手臂缠绕她的颈，舌尖饥渴地挑逗嘴里的同类。

两人炙热的身躯在厨房里缠绵，碗碟狼狈地躺在各个角落。

 

 

酒。

导火线是酒。   
她偷喝了Shaw 珍藏的酒。

 

晃了晃酒瓶，里面的液体已经所剩无几地撞击瓶子，几乎让Shaw 抓狂了。   
朗姆酒，Shaw的珍藏，还是历史最悠久的那个。

 

空瓶，半杯的残酒，还有满嘴酒气的Root。

 

怒气与欲望在Shaw 的胸腔与下腹交缠，反映在她的行为上。

她觉得这样的 Shaw 可爱极了。

 

 

“ 你死定了。” 

Shaw 报复地咬着她的耳垂嘟囔，湿热的舌尖沿着耳根舔着，呼出的热气不断挑逗耳内的敏感神经。空出来的手掐着她的脖子，微微用力。

 

“ 很乐意死在你手里，Sameen。” 窒息的感觉让她更快达到高潮。

 

 

哈。

她的身子颤抖不停，快感来袭汹汹，炙热的欲望让她想要更多。

身体像燃烧了起来，烧红了她的脸。

 

Shaw 松开她的脖子，含着她的乳尖啃咬，另只手粗暴地搓揉被冷落的顶端。她的身子忍不住弓了起来。发烫的手指在她湿润的下体里横撞翻转，腰身忍不住配合Shaw 的动作扭动。

 

她们的性爱总是急促，越发的失控。

 

Shaw 不断深入她的体内索取更多，无论是上面，还是下面。

 

一个重压

 

嗯。

身子紧绷。

 

 

几次的撞击

 

啊。

她再次呻吟。

 

大量的液体沿着Shaw 的手臂溢出。

 

 

Shaw 抽出湿透的手掌，结束这急促的高潮，任由她躺在台上面喘息。

 

 

还不及平复，Root 开始了下一轮动作。

 

亢奋的她拉过Shaw，薄唇贴在她的双唇上，舌灵活地撬开Shaw的唇。舌尖挤压推勾缠绵，Shaw 啃咬她的舌头吻着，呼吸急促了起来。

 

Root 身上的味道混杂着酒气，闻起来比平时还要诱人。

 

酒气的吻让她有些陶醉，忍不住吻的更深。

 

 

贪得无厌的手掌溜进背心里，贴着结实的腹肌想要往下。Shaw 的手扣住着她贪婪的手腕，喘息地看着她。

 

她绯红的脸颊像熟透的苹果一样可口。

 

“ 累了？” 

 

Root 发现她停下了动作。

另只手的手指按摩轮廓边缘，柔软的唇摩擦着Shaw 的嘴角，她用牙齿轻咬另双嘴的上唇，同样急促喘息着。

 

她企图放慢节奏，迷离的双眼有些挑衅地看着她，绯红的脸说着刺耳的话。

 

“ 还是说你不行了，亲爱的？ ” 

 

湿热的舌头大胆沿着她的轮廓往上缓缓地舔着她的侧脸。

她满意地看着 俊朗的脸上留下暧昧的痕迹。

 

Shaw 啃咬着她的耳垂，耳上的痒意骚着Root 的欲望。

 

“ 你可要为自己说过的话负责，Root！” Shaw 低沉地威胁。

 

呼吸 与节奏再次急促起来。

 

她拿起那半杯冒汗的朗姆酒，倒她在胸口。

 

 

啊。

 

冰凉的快感，还有鸡皮疙瘩瞬间蔓延全身。 Root 没能控制自己的声音，身子颤抖地回应Shaw。

 

Shaw 温厚的舌头像猫科动物舔着她身上的酒液。冰凉的地方，很快像火一般燃烧了起来。乳尖更是激凸。

 

顺着酒流过的痕迹，Shaw 重重地吻，留下印迹点点红斑。

红斑在几分钟后化成深浅不一的紫色满布在Root 身上。

 

肩颈，锁骨， 胸口，小腹，甚至酒液没有流过的大腿内侧，还有小腿。

 

Shaw 捡起未融化的冰块含在嘴里，麻木了舌头。

冰凉的舌头舔着Root 温热的乳尖，舌头一圈一圈地画着，另只手将冰块藏在掌心抵在她的腹部来回摩擦。

 

 

嗯。

 

冰冷的大理石的贴着Root 发热的后背，另一面是Shaw 同样冰凉的吻，舌尖手掌经过的地方灼热起来。

 

嗯。

Sameen。

 

冷热快感交错折磨着她，让她的感觉层层叠起，绷紧了神经和身体。

 

舌头逐渐升温，熟悉的热度让Root 觉得舒服，身体不再绷紧。

掌心的冰块也融化在炙热的体温里。

 

Shaw 抬起她肉感的翘臀，饥渴地吸吮腿心的液体，舌尖不是轻勾她凸起的敏感点变化着节奏。

她将双脚塔在Shaw的肩上，大腿内侧贴着她的耳朵，她难受的弓起身子夹紧Shaw 的头部。

 

温暖的舌覆盖在她的腿心，暖暖的。

 

嗯。

 

舒服。

 

Shaw 再捡起快要融化的小冰块滑过Root 的敏感点，塞进她炙热的洞穴。

冰冷的冷意刺激着炙热的内壁，一个紧缩。

 

啊。

她痛苦地高潮了。

 

飘散在空气中凝聚的暧昧气氛表示事情还没结束。

 

“ 你累了？还是说你不行了，亲爱的。” Shaw 重复了她刚才说的话，不给她任何喘息的时间，手指抵在湿润的入口规律地按摩。

 

“ 吻我。” Root 紧闭着双眼，大口地喘息，融化的冰块混合湿热的体液流出来。

“ 吻我，Sameen。” 

 

她诚恳地要求Shaw 的吻。

 

Shaw 顺从地回应她的要求，抽出手指，直起身亲吻她的唇，Root 的手臂缠绕着她的脖子。

 

 

啊。

冰凉的快感从后背脊传来，Shaw 猛然地僵直身子往后退。Root 的手异常冰冷，手里同样也有冰块，抚摸着Shaw 的脊椎往上。

 

这一退，她重重地撞在冰箱上，连带Root 狠狠地砸在她的身上。

背后的痛感和快感 让Shaw 闷哼。

 

 

事情总是在失控边缘。

她们谁也控制不了。

 

 

Root 挂在她身上，得意地啃咬她的性感颈肩，炙热的舌尖沿着颈部线条画着圈圈往下。双腿发软的她顺势跪在Shaw 的腿间。 

 

舌头滑过湿润的缝隙，卖力地舔着，舌尖试探地探入Shaw的里面， 手掌在Shaw 的臀瓣放肆地搓揉。

 

 

嗯。

 

Shaw 忍不住低声呻吟，身体本能反应地弓起，手更是拽起她的褐发，让她更加贴近自己。舌头探入的更深，湿热的滑道开始吞噬她的舌。

 

她吸吮Shaw 的凸起点让她几乎到达高潮。

 

身体忍不住下滑，Shaw 咬牙忍住快感，钳住Root 的手臂，将她拉上来贴着自己的身子。 

 

她利用自身的重量反将Root钉在冰箱上， 膝盖有些吃力地顶着双脚同样发软的Root。她依靠在Root 的肩头重重地喘息，两人像从海里里浮出水面。

 

湿热的液体蹭在Shaw 的大腿，Root 扭动着下肢来回挑逗Shaw。嘴沿着她的下颚轮廓亲吻，炙热的指尖捻Shaw的乳尖。

 

舌尖挑逗着她的耳朵，双脚缠住Shaw的腰间，让她支撑自己的重量。她暧昧地在Shaw 的耳边呻吟，不断叫着她的名字。

 

Sameen。

哈。

 

Shaw 没忍住腿部发麻，双双倒在地上，Root 趴在她的上面。  
两人躺在流理台与冰箱间的狭小空间喘息。

 

Root 先做出了反应。

双手搓揉她的胸部，骑在Shaw 的身上的她扭动腰身，炙热的下体不断摩擦 shaw 结实的腹肌。黏糊的体液不断流出。

 

Shaw 咬着下唇隐忍着炙热摩擦带来的快感，身子忍不住往上弓。

 

嗯。

 

 

“ Hey sweetie， 你今晚准....嗝，什么，嗝。” Root 慌张地捂着嘴，另只手支撑在Shaw 身上。

 

嗝。

 

“ 什么鬼。”

 

嗝。

 

 

关键时刻的酒嗝，让 Shaw 忍不笑了出来。 

 

彼此之间无形的角力被化解。

节奏缓了下来。

 

Root 湿润的双眼凝视着她。

 

印象中深邃的五官嫌少有笑起来的样子，让Root 看得入神。  Sameen。

 

  趁Root 晃神，她再次夺过主导权，将她压在身下。

 

Shaw 像她刚才那样俯视她，喘息渐渐缓了下来。

 

Root 看起来

她俯下身，亲吻Root 的锁骨，感受喉咙的震动，然后略过她的唇，泊在她的额头。

她记得惊吓和接吻能治打嗝。

 

含着Root 的下唇温柔地吸吮着，唇瓣蹭磨着她的柔软，舌尖小心翼翼地探缝隙。

Shaw 的舌头灵活地在她的嘴里旋转，熟练地挑逗Root的舌尖。

鼻尖有意无意地碰触，呼气的热气喷在彼此的脸上。Root 同样沉溺在这个逐渐变深的亲吻里，手握住着Shaw 的腰。

 

时间仿佛过了一个世纪。

 

 

嗯。

酒嗝好像治好了。

 

Shaw 放开她，舔了舔唇。

Root 有些失落地看着她，无辜的眼神还有表情渴望着深吻可以再长一些。

 

 

直到她纤细的手指直接入侵Shaw 湿润的腿心。

 

Root 故意用舌头缓缓舔过的嘴唇，眼神妖媚地勾引Shaw。她在Shaw 的耳边吹了一口气，用特有的颤抖奶音再次挑衅着。

 

“ Ready for another score， Same….隔。”

嗝。

 

事情还是失控了。

 

 

炙热的感觉再次传遍全身。  Shaw 无奈地闭上眼睛，身体却老实地动了起来。

 

 

“ 哦，闭嘴。” 

 

她再次忍不住笑了出来，嘴角勾出好看的弧度。

 

“ 你真的对酒精没有抵抗力，而且还欲求不满。 ”


End file.
